Reepicheep's vigil
by Lord22
Summary: Reepicheep reaches the Gates of Aslan's country, and yet as he stands before the gate, he knows he must turn away. A/N: Sincerest apologies if any think I have misrepresented anything within Narnia. I am but human, and lack the skill of Mice.


**Chapter One:**

Reepicheep had been swimming for many hours, tiring slowly but irrisistably, through waves sweet, when at long last the mouse fell into the water, and did not rise again. And for a time, darkness took him.

He awoke, eyes blinking to life, in the most beautiful field he had ever seen. The grass was greener than any other, and as he stood, he realized, beyond measure, beyond doubt, that he was standing in the country of the Emperor over the sea. No other place could be so vibrant, so alive, so real.

Wonder filled him, and then his sense of propriety took hold, and he quickly straightened out his fur as best he could, and then, glancing round at the river, drank deeply. It would not do to find himself staggering from thirst when he came before someone of great importance, perhaps even the Lion himself.

The water was cool, and more delicious than any other he had ever tasted, and Reepicheep smiled. And then he looked up, and beheld, high above him, the Gates of Cair Paravel. But not quite Cair Paravel. It was... larger. Grander. Humbler. Everything good within it was greater. It shone like the sun, yet did not harm his eyes.

He walked there, the distance closing easily. There he halted, and there he saw-

"Aslan," he said, bowing deeply, and meaning to put his sword at his feet. But he had tossed it away and he instead fell to a kneel. "I apologize for appearing before you in such an unfit manner."

"Peace, Reepicheep." said Aslan "For outer garments cannot truly show the measure of any being."

"It is a matter of principle." Objected Reepicheep.

Aslan laughed then, an easy, booming laugh that echoed across the cosmos. "I see you do not change easily. Will you walk with me?"

"I will." said Reepicheep.

I cannot tell you what they spoke of during that time, for it is not mine to know. Nor can I tell you how long they walked, or where they walked for that too is hidden. But eventually, after a time, Reepicheep asked another question. "Tell me, Aslan. Where are the Kings and Queens of Narnia, and how do they fair."

"They fair well." said Aslan "Though some hard times approach all of them. For they still have work to do, in their own places." He looked up, and Reepicheep followed his gaze.

Far away, farther than any eye could see, yet all too visible, they saw a door. "That door..." said Reepicheep "that leads to Narnia."

"Yes." said Aslan "But your part in Narnia's story is done. You have earned your place here." He looked up. "...I must depart for now. Other matters require my attention, as they always have."

Reepicheep bowed, and Aslan departed. He then turned to the doors of Cair Paravel, staring up at the gates. And he knew they would open for him. But...

No. No.

He must turn away. He had to. It was his duty.

The Kings and Queens of Narnia should go before him. He would not enter those gates, until he had welcomed each personally. Peter the Magnificent, Lucy the Valiant, Susan the Gentle, and King Edmund the just.

He was still a Knight of Narnia, after all. So he must await their coming. Only when those four were assembled, would he think of himself.

Thus he turned, looked out to door of Narnia, made like that of a Wardrobe, and awaited their arrival.

...

This is my first Chronicle of Narnia fanfic, and it is, appropriately enough, about Reepicheep. He has always been among the most interesting of all the Narnian protagonists for me, because he holds all the virtues a Knight should have, almost to a fault.

He is the valiant man, and ignorance in one. Yet so pure of spirit is he that he reaches Aslan's Kingdom, just to turn away and greet others.

Given that the fate of Susan is left up in the air at the end, I thought that this would be an excellent way to book end Reepicheeps story. His tail was restored because of the love of his people. I think it well within so noble a mouse's character to ensure Susan's passage in the same way.

I wrote this as it went, and did not edit it. When talking about Aslan, who is in his own way very real, I did not feel I should spend much time editing dialogue.

Apologies if it is low quality, I usually write quite a differant sort of story.


End file.
